


Got You

by yoohoopuddin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohoopuddin/pseuds/yoohoopuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim will never forget the name Carl Powers. He'll never forget the kisses the boy trailed along his throat and he'll never forget the pleads that were chocked in the depths of Carl's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there. So, this is a new fic I'm going to try out. I've got a bunch of ideas buzzing around my head for where I could go with this so I need to settle myself down. Sebastian will come in at some point! There will be mormor. Along with other characters. But I'm going to add those relationships as I go on. The only thing I've added that aren't in the first chapter is the warnings because well, I'm letting you all know beforehand.

Jim nudged open the door, backpack slinging across one arm. He was already in the pool, the boy he'd came to see; his face illuminated by the rippling waves of the cool water around him; broad shoulders sloping back with each thrust forward. Jim stepped over to the edge of the pool, bag flung carelessly behind him and his shoes following after it. 

The boy made his way towards him, a grin brightening up his harsh features. "Jim!" he exclaimed excitedly, the name seeming to perk him up, shift away his collected, focused intensity of training and replace it with a wash of relaxation.

"Carl," Jim replied with a smile, his voice rolling off in a calm drawl. 

Carl settled himself on his elbows, forearms splayed out across the side of the pool. They simply gazed at each other for a while, wide, dark eyes locked on a pair of shimmering gold. Then, Carl wrapped one muscled arm around Jim's slender form and forced him to topple into the pool in a heap of squealing and flailing limbs, amplified with an almighty splash.

"Carl, you idiot!" Jim screeched, clinging onto the boy's chest. 

Carl simply chuckled, tugging Jim close and keeping him afloat as he planted a kiss upon the beads of water trickling along the other boy's lips. 

"Carl, I'm going to kill you one day..." Jim grumbled, when they drew away from each other, though the hint of another smile ghosted over his lips. 

Carl threw his head back in laughter at the remark, "Right, sure you are," he teased, dipping down to nuzzle the crook of the smaller boy's shoulder.

Jim strained his neck, dark hair plastered over his forehead. "At least you're not fully dressed..." Jim whined again, though not squirming from Carl's hold. Carl raised a brow. 

"Oh, we can change that..." 

That coaxed a giggle from Jim and he looped his arms around Carl's neck, encouraging him to make work of casting off his school shirt all by himself. Carl happily obliged, albeit with a roll of his eyes, hands flying over the other boy's buttons, practically tearing the material apart. 

"Easy there," Jim taunted, fingernails digging into the scatter of freckles sprinkled over the other boy's back. "I gotta' keep good care of my uniform." 

Carl snickered, finally easing open the last button. "Jim, move," he tried to keep his demand at least a little soft. 

Jim pecked at the other's cheek before detaching himself and wriggling off the shirt, the water splashing even more so. Carl watched on in amusement as the boy seemed to battle with the garment, before finally he balled it up and tossed it off into the depths of the water. 

A thought seemed to strike the small Irish boy, as he paddled away from Carl, distancing them quite a bit before calling out - voice echoed around the pool - "Come and get me 'en!" 

Carl peered over at Jim for the flicker of a few seconds, brows furrowed. Then, he shot off after him. 

Jim was giggling even more, diving under the water and kicking up his legs, as if in some attempt to lure the boy over to him quicker. It worked though, Carl had raced over to his side. 

"Got you," The taller boy announced in triumph, hooking his thumbs in Jim's drenched trousers. 

"Oh no!" Jim feigned horrified, though he didn't dare protest against Carl's hands slinking lower. "Oh... oh yes?" He seemed to have changed his mind, cocking his head to the side. 

"Oh yes indeed. You'll never look at a pool the same, Jimmy. Not when I'm done."


End file.
